Carpe Diem
by eL-Ree Aquafanz
Summary: Hal yang tak berubah sangat indah. Tapi hal yang indah akan berubah / Saat perjalanan selesai, semua kenangan akan hilang / Tapi jika diizinkan 1 hari saja, atau bahkan 10 detik saja. Aku ingin menjadi angin yang menghapus air matamu. Permohonan itu hari ini. Sekarang sangat berarti. Aku ingin mengingatmu / IchiRuki ONESHOOT! Mind to review minna?


**Rizuki Aquafanz ****‒****PRESENT****‒**

Disclaimer : **BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

Warning : OOC, AU, alur kecepetan

Genre : Angst (atau mungkin Tragedy?), Friendship

Pair : Ichi-Ruki

Rated : T

**Carpe Diem**

**By : Rizuki Aquafanz**

Lima orang remaja lelaki dengan seragam SMA Karakura yang melekat di tubuh mereka—berjalan beriringan di sepanjang rel kereta yang menjadi penghubung Kota Karakura dengan Kota Hueco Mundo.

Salah seorang dari mereka—seorang remaja dengan rambut sewarna senja hari—menatap rerumputan yang basah di tepi rel kereta. Kedua alisnya mengernyit bingung. Sepertinya dia heran, karena rerumputan itu basah. Padahal langit Karakura sore ini sangat cerah. Ah, sepertinya remaja itu lupa, kalau beberapa waktu yang lalu, hujan baru saja mengguyur Kota Karakura—meski tidak terlalu deras.

Remaja itu lalu menatap pergelangan tangan kanannya. Penunjuk waktu yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. '_Sudah sore ternyata. Aku harus segera pulang. Nanti Yuzu bisa mengkhawatirkanku,_' batinnya.

"Kurosaki, ayo cepat!"

Remaja itu tersentak saat tiba-tiba seorang temannya yang berkaca mata memanggil namanya. Rupanya, karena terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya, remaja itu tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah tertinggal cukup jauh dari keempat temannya. Dengan sedikit berlari, remaja itu lalu menyusul keempat temannya.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan cukup lama menyusuri rel kereta api, kelima remaja itu sampai di sebuah persimpangan—yang menuju ke rumah masing-masing.

"Nah, aku duluan ya. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa besok," seru seorang remaja berambut sewarna senja hari. Dia lalu berbelok ke arah kanan—setelah sebelumnya melambaikan tangan kanannya kepada teman-temannya.

"Kenapa dengan Kurosaki? Sepertinya dia menjadi aneh akhir-akhir ini," ucap seorang remaja sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya semenjak Rukia-chan pergi, Ichigo menjadi berubah," sahut remaja lainnya yang berambut cokelat. "Ah, sudahlah. Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera pulang," ucap remaja itu lagi—sambil melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke arah kiri dan diikuti oleh seorang remaja berambut hitam di belakangnya. Sementara dua remaja lainnya—seorang remaja berkacamata dan seorang remaja yang bertubuh besar—tetap berjalan lurus.

TAP

TAP

Seorang remaja berambut sewarna senja hari berjalan gontai menyusuri tepian sungai Nagara. Iris hazelnya menatap kosong pada jalanan yang dilaluinya. Semilir angin senja hari membelai tubuh kekarnya—yang sekarang terlihat tidak bertenaga.

TAP

Remaja itu menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba. Ternyata dia sudah sampai di depan anak tangga yang menuju ke tanah lapang di bawah sana. Tanah lapang itu biasanya penuh dengan anak-anak kecil yang bermain sepak bola, tetapi sekarang terlihat lengang.

Sebuah memori perlahan melintas di otak si remaja. Memori tentang seorang gadis mungil yang telah meninggalkannya selama tujuh belas bulan ini. Remaja itu lalu menghela nafas dengan keras. Dirabanya dada sebelah kirinya.

"Semenjak kau pergi, jantungku tidak lagi berdetak dengan abnormal. Aku tidak tahu, mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Dan sampai saat ini, aku masih berusaha untuk memahami perasaanku sendiri," gumam remaja itu lirih.

Remaja itu lalu menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Berkali-kali dia mengambil nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Beberapa saat kemudian, remaja itu lalu membuka kembali kedua matanya—sebelum melanjutkan kembali langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

_"Ichigo, bagaimana cara meminum susu kotak ini?"_

_ "Kau adalah lelaki yang ada di hatiku, selain nii-sama, Ichigo."_

_ "Ini perpisahan, Ichigo."_

_ "Ichi,"_

_ "Ichigo."_

_ "ICHIGO!"_

GUBRAKK

"Aduh, sakit~" rintih seorang remaja berambut sewarna senja hari. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mencium lantai. Merasa rasa sakit di kepalanya mulai menghilang, remaja itu lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kamarnya. "Hanya mimpi," ucapnya lirih.

Remaja itu lalu menyenderkan punggungnya pada sisi tempat tidurnya. Iris hazelnya terpekur menatap telapak tangan kanannya. "Andaikan waktu itu aku tidak melepaskan tanganmu, apa kau masih tetap ada di sini, Rukia?"

Remaja itu lalu terkekeh pelan. "Hehe, bodohnya aku ini. Tanpa aku cegah pun, sudah pasti kau tetap akan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di sini. Hah~" Remaja itu lalu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras. Bergegas dia membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di atas kasur—berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu karena mimpi.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Rukia," ucapnya sebelum benar-benar menutup kedua matanya lagi.

**# 5 years later... #**

Karakura Hill. Merupakan salah satu dari tujuh tempat pemakaman umum yang ada di Karakura. Di antara tempat pemakaman lainnya, Karakura Hill terkenal sebagai tempat peristirahatan terakhir bagi para bangsawan maupun anggota kekaisaran Jepang. Sehingga, di saat-saat tertentu, kompleks pemakaman ini akan ramai dikunjungi oleh anggota keluarga atau kerabat yang ditinggalkan.

Tidak terkecuali hari ini. Di salah satu batu nisan—dengan ukiran bunga lily sebagai hiasannya—berdirilah seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang berwarna persis seperti senja hari. Iris hazelnya menatap sendu pada nisan di depannya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat sebuket bunga lily putih.

"Maaf, aku baru bisa mengunjungimu hari ini," ucap pemuda itu pelan—sambil meletakkan buket bunga lily putih yang dibawanya di atas batu nisan itu. Pemuda itu lalu berjongkok tepat di depan batu nisan berwarna putih itu. Dielusnya permukaan batu nisan yang berukir bunga lily itu dengan pelan—sebelum memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di sebelah kiri batu nisan.

"Apa kau di sana baik-baik saja? Ah, tentu saja kau pasti baik-baik saja. Kau kan kuat, tidak seperti aku yang lemah ini. Haha..." tawa pemuda itu sedikit dipaksakan. Iris hazelnya lalu menatap akizora yang begitu cerah.

"Ah iya, aku sampai lupa. Minggu kemarin aku baru saja lulus dari Fakultas Kedokteran, Karakura University. Dan bulan depan aku akan diwisuda. Ah, sampai lupa. Aku lulus dengan nilai sangat baik loh. Bahkan aku sudah ditawari untuk bekerja di Karakura Hospital. Hebat kan aku? Hehe..." ucap pemuda itu—sebelum mulai menutup kedua matanya dan menikmati keheningan yang ada.

Pemuda itu lalu menghembuskan nafas dengan keras. "Aku merindukanmu, Midget. Apa kau juga merindukanku? Aku ingin kita bersama seperti dulu lagi, karena aku—" kedua kelopak mata pemuda itu perlahan terbuka—menampilkan sepasang iris hazel yang rapuh.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, Midget. Lain kali aku akan datang lagi. Dan untuk kalimat yang tadi, akan aku sampaikan kapan-kapan saja ya," ucap pemuda itu sambil menatap batu nisan di sebelahnya lekat-lekat.

Perlahan dia lalu beranjak berdiri—setelah membersihkan tanah yang mengotori celana hitamnya. "Terima kasih dan—selamat tinggal," ucap pemuda itu lirih. Ditatapnya sekali lagi batu nisan itu—sebelum benar-benar beranjak pergi.

**RIP**

**Kuchiki Rukia**

**Soul Society, January 14, XXXX**

**Soul Society, July 15, XXXX**

Kosong.

Di padang bunga lily putih ini yang terlihat hanyalah kekosongan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

WHUUSSSH

Angin bertiup dengan kencangnya. Dan menciptakan dua buah pusaran angin. Dari masing-masing pusaran angin itu, muncullah seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang saling berdiri berhadapan. Keduanya hanya saling memandang satu sama lain—tanpa bermaksud untuk membuka percakapan.

"Kau siapa?" tanya pemuda yang bermahkota senja hari itu—setelah mengamati sosok gadis mungil di depannya cukup lama.

"Dan kau, siapa?" gadis mungil itu malah balas bertanya.

Pemuda itu mengernyit bingung. Ditatapnya iris violet si gadis dengan intens. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kenapa aku merasa kau tidak asing di mataku?" tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Si gadis menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak. Kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Tuan—"

"Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo," potong pemuda itu cepat. Segera dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan segera disambut oleh gadis yang bermahkota segelap malam itu.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Senang bertemu denganmu, Kurosaki-san," sahut gadis itu sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Senang bertemu juga denganmu, Kuchiki-san," balas pemuda itu dengan tersenyum lebar.

DEG

"Ada apa, Kurosaki? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Merasa ada yang bertanya padanya, pemuda beriris hazel itu—Kurosaki Ichigo—menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan. "Memangnya ada yang aneh denganku, Ishida?" tanyanya balik.

Pemuda berkacamata—Uryuu Ishida—yang menjadi sasaran, langsung mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak. Tidak ada yang aneh denganmu, Kurosaki. Hanya saja, kulihat tadi kau sedang melamun. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Ishida lagi.

Ichigo lalu menatap Ishida dengan pandangan kosong. Dia lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ishida yang masih terpaku di tempat. "Aku pergi dulu. Kalau ada yang mencariku, tolong bilang kalau aku sedang pergi," ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu ruangannnya.

"Kenapa kau masih belum bisa untuk melupakan Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki? Padahal lima tahun sudah berlalu. Tetapi, kenapa kau masih saja menutup hatimu untuk orang lain Kurosaki?" gumam Ishida sambil menatap sebuah foto yang selalu bertengger di atas meja kerja Ichigo.

Ishida teringat saat itu. Saat di mana Ichigo kehilangan sesosok gadis yang begitu dicintainya. Meski pada kenyataannya, satu kata itu tidak pernah keluar dari mulut Ichigo maupun mulut gadis yang bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu.

"Dasar bodoh," gumamnya, entah untuk siapa.

Seorang pemuda berambut sewarna senja hari—dengan baju khas 'dokter'nya dan sebuah stetoskop yang melingkari lehernya—duduk termenung di bawah salah satu pohon sakura yang ada di halaman Karakura Hospital. Iris hazel pemuda itu bergerak untuk mengamati ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang terbang tertiup oleh angin.

Melihat itu, sebulir cairan bening merangsek keluar dari sudut mata pemuda itu. Dan lama kelamaan bertambah banyak. Ya, pemuda itu menangis, hanya karena melihat kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran. Dan tanpa disadari oleh pemuda itu, sebuah cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dari hidungnya.

**# Flashback ON #**

Musim semi. Adalah sebuah musim yang selalu dinantikan oleh kebanyakan penduduk Karakura. Tidak terkecuali bagi sepasang sahabat yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura terbesar di Karakura Park ini, Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia.

Keduanya sangat menyukai musim semi. Karena di musim inilah, pohon-pohon sakura berbunga dengan indahnya. Dan apabila helaian kelopak bunga sakura itu rontok, kemudian tertiup angin, akan semakin membuat perasaan orang yang melihatnya menjadi jauh lebih tenang. Selain itu, yang utama adalah karena di musim ini mereka berdua untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dan mengikrarkan janji persahabatan—dua tahun lalu.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia pelan.

"Hm, ada apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sedikit terkantuk.

Sedikit ragu, Rukia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Ichigo. "Kalau seandainya aku pergi dari dunia ini, bagaimana?"

DEG

Saat itu juga, rasa kantuk yang menghinggapi Ichigo, sirna seketika. Iris hazelnya langsung menatap iris violet Rukia dengan pandangan—errr, terluka. "Apa maksudmu, Rukia? Jangan bilang kalau kau sebenarnya mengidap penyakit yang berbahaya dan umurmu tidak lama lagi?"

Rukia tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi berlebihan sahabatnya itu. Tapi, sebenarnya apa yang Ichigo ucapkan memang benar apa adanya. Selama ini ada sebuah rahasia yang selalu disimpannya rapat-rapat, yaitu tentang penyakit ataksia yang dideritanya selama dua setengah tahun ini.

Melihat Rukia yang tersenyum seperti itu, entah mengapa semakin membuat perasaan Ichigo menjadi tidak enak. Dia merasa kalau tidak lama lagi Rukia akan—meninggalkannya. Bukan hanya untuk sementara, tapi untuk selamanya.

Rukia lalu menangkup wajah Ichigo dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan mendekatkan wajah Ichigo ke wajahnya. Sebuah seringaian langsung muncul di bibir Rukia ketika melihat wajah Ichigo yang sudah merah padam.

CUP

Rukia mengecup kening Ichigo sekilas. Dan itu membuat wajah Ichigo semakin terasa panas.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali. Jadi, tolong dengarkan baik-baik ya, Tuan Kurosaki," ucap Rukia tajam.

Dan Ichigo hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau adalah lelaki yang ada di hatiku, selain nii-sama, Ichigo,"

'_Untuk ini, aku juga tahu, Rukia,_' batin Ichigo kesal.

"Lusa aku harus pulang ke Soul Society. Tidak lama, hanya beberapa hari kok. Aku sedikit rindu dengan padang bunga lily putih-ku," jelas Rukia sambil melepaskan tangkupan tangannya dari wajah Ichigo. Kemudian dia berdiri membelakangi Ichigo—sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya—menikmati ribuan kelopak bunga sakura yang terbang tertiup angin.

DEG

Dan saat itulah Ichigo merasa kalau firasatnya akan menjadi kenyataan. Karena dia tahu, padang bunga lily putih yang Rukia maksud adalah—peti mati. Ichigo ingat, kalau Rukia pernah mengatakan istilah itu, beberapa bulan silam. Rukia ingin saat dia meninggal nanti, peti matinya dipenuhi oleh bunga lily putih—karena itu dia menyebutnya padang bunga lily putih.

BRUK

"Kumohon jangan pergi, Rukia. Tetaplah di sini. Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku, Rukia,"

Ichigo tahu, tindakannya ini—memeluk Rukia dari belakang—adalah sebuah tindakan yang keterlaluan. Tapi, tanpa diduganya, Rukia malah membalikkan tubuhnya dan balas memeluknya.

"Maaf Ichi, tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus tetap pergi. Hiks.. Hiks.. Maaf, maafkan aku, Ichigo," ucap Rukia sambil terisak.

"Baiklah kalau keputusanmu sudah bulat. Tapi, tanggal 15 Juli besok, kamu pulang ke Karakura ya," pinta Ichigo. Dan Rukia justru menangis dengan lebih keras.

**# Flashback OFF #**

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Rukia.."

'_Ichi..._'

DEG

Pemuda itu lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling halaman Karakura Hospital. Kosong. Hanya ada dirinya di situ. Tapi, kenapa dia mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya? Segera pemuda itu menghapus air matanya.

'_Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu, Ichi.._'

"Suara ini— Rukia!" seru pemuda itu. "Rukia, kau di mana? Rukia!"

WHUUSSH

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah sentuhan yang familiar di wajahnya. Perlahan kedua mata pemuda itu mulai tertutup. "Rukia, aku—"

'_Aku senang bisa melihat dan menghapus air matamu seperti tadi, Ichi. Jadi, jangan pernah bersedih lagi ya. Aku menunggumu di sana. Selamat tinggal..._'

"Terima kasih karena telah menjemputku, Rukia. Dan tunggulah aku di sana,"

BRUUK

"KUROSAKI!"

**Aku ingin mengingatmu—**

**Kuchiki Rukia.**

**O.W.A.R.I**

**A / N : **Yahooo~ Jumpa lagi dengan Rizu, yang lagi-lagi membawa fic oneshoot. Fic kali ini Rizu terinspirasi dari lagunya Aqua Timez, Carpe Diem—yang artinya 'Petiklah Hari'—dan Ending 26 Bleach. Pastinya minna sudah pernah nonton itu ending kan? Weh, Rizu gak nyangka kalo ending itu akan menjadi salah satu ending Ichi-Ruki favourite Rizu, selain Ending 16, 21 dan 30 *walah, malah curcol—bletak*

Di atas kan ada adegan yang Ichigo kenalan ama Rukia tuh, anggap aja kalo saat itu mereka lagi ada di surga atau di kehidupan mereka selanjutnya. Jadi, mereka ga kenal satu sama lain. *digeplak*

Uhm, Rizu merasa sedikit kagok waktu ngebuat setting waktunya. Dan entah kenapa Rizu buat settingnya pas musim semi. Padahal biasanya Rizu gunain musim gugur sebagai settingnya. Dan mohon, jangan bunuh Rizu, cz ngebuat Ichi menyusul Ruki. *dibakar*

Rizu gak mau banyak omong deh (padahal udah banyak omong). Yang gak suka ama ini fic, tolong tekan tombol back, dan buat yang suka mohon untuk bersedia me-review fic gaje ini. Segala bentuk saran, kritik, maupun flame, Rizu terima dengan senang hati. Ja ne~

**~Rizuki Aquafanz~**


End file.
